


Little Sunshine

by Kushimani



Series: A Soft Kidnapping & Add-ons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU for A Soft Kidnapping, Alternate Universe to an Alternate Universe fic?, Biting, M/M, Mild Graphic Violence, Tom is feeling kinda hungry, harry just wants to go home, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani
Summary: Harry didn't notice the figure lazing in a patch of grass beneath an apple tree along the side of the path, too busy focusing on the contents of the basket. Cake sounded really nice. Maybe Grammy Dorea would share?His little yellow cloak swished in the wind, billowing around him. The red comb on the hood waved in the breeze, and the yellow bow tying his cloak together fluttered.Beneath him, his yellow chicky boots left prints in the dirt, leaving behind the same cute image of a chicken with each step.He was oblivious to the red eyes focusing sharply on him, curiosity and greediness filling the ruby orbs.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: A Soft Kidnapping & Add-ons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182149
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Little Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...Little Red Riding Hood AU for A Soft Kidnapping? heh. 
> 
> heh.
> 
> heh.
> 
> suffer.

Harry skipped along the dirt path through the woods, occasionally stopping to sniff one of the pretty flowers along the side of the path.   
  
He was on his way to Grammy Dorea's house, because mama and papa said she was sick. He was holding onto the woven basket mama gave him with both arms. Inside, there were apples, containers of soup, and Harry was quite sure there was cake in there.  
  
 _Lucky Grammy._ He pouted.  
  
Harry didn't notice the figure lazing in a patch of grass beneath an apple tree along the side of the path, too busy focusing on the contents of the basket. Cake sounded really nice. Maybe Grammy Dorea would share?  
  
His little yellow cloak swished in the wind, billowing around him. The red comb on the hood waved in the breeze, and the yellow bow tying his cloak together fluttered.  
  
Beneath him, his yellow chicky boots left prints in the dirt, leaving behind the same cute image of a chicken with each step.  
  
He was oblivious to the red eyes focusing sharply on him, curiosity and greediness filling the ruby orbs.

* * *

Tom was dozing off in the soft green grass beneath the apple tree, as usual, when he heard soft footsteps on the dirt path nearby.   
  
He lazily rolled onto his stomach, raising his head to see who was in _his_ territory.   
  
A little figure dressed head to toe in yellow was skipping along the path, towards where he knew that damn Old Dorea's house was. That was the only place that path led to.   
  
Tom eyed the figure's outfit. A gold-yellow cloak was fluttering around their waist in the breeze, and Tom could see a bit of red on the cloak's hood. Was that a _chicken_ cloak? His assumption was proved correct when he glanced at the yellow boots with the face of a chicken on the fronts of them.  
  
Was the Little Sunshine going towards Old Dorea's house? Perhaps he was a relative of the hag?  
  
His gray tail swished agitatedly behind him, red eyes narrowing as the little figure continued skipping along. A woven basket swung in their arms, covered with a yellow cloth. It piqued his curiosity for a mere moment, before it was once more aimed at the figure.  
  
Were they male, or female? Tom assumed male, based on the scent. And it was a lovely scent.   
  
Tom would've _purred_ if he were a feline.  
  
He stood, not making a sound, and began to follow Little Sunshine.

* * *

Harry felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, but he ignored it. After all, papa said that you couldn't actually _feel_ someone's stare. He was just paranoid.   
  
The sun was starting to set, so he had best hurry. Grammy Dorea was probably hungry, and Harry wanted to get back before dark. Uncle Siri had told him there were _monsters_ in the forest, and that they came out at night to eat little children.  
  
Harry didn't feel like being eaten today.  
  
He sped up, oblivious to the soft crunching of grass beneath feet to his right. The owner of said feet was always a few feet back, and behind the line of trees, hidden in near-darkness.  
  
Harry could see the lights of Grammy Dorea's house in the distance, and he sped up. He hadn't seen Grammy Dorea in _weeks_ , so he was eager to see her.   
  
Once he arrived at the small cottage, he wiped his boots off on the doormat, and knocked.   
  
There was coughing, and something that sounded vaguely like " _Come in!_ ", so Harry opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Grammy Dorea was in her soft, squishy chair by the fireplace, reading a book. She looked pale, and was coughing.  
  
"Hello, Grammy." Harry said, shuffling over to her. He set the basket on the kitchen table as he went.  
  
"Ah, Harry dear. Did your mother send you?" She asked softly, and Harry bent down to give her a hug. Grammy Dorea felt old and frail, and Harry wasn't sure he liked that. She still had the same warmth as she's always had, though.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. She sent me with some apples, soup, and I think cake." He said, and Grammy Dorea sent him a knowing, amused look.  
  
"Would you like to share?" She asked, and Harry instantly replied with a cheerful, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Tom was not fidgeting. Nor were his ears pinned back in agitation.   
  
_They weren't!_  
  
Little Sunshine had been in there for ten minutes, at least. The sun had since set, the sky colored in dark reds, purples, and blues.   
  
Was he staying the night with Old Dorea? Tom didn't like that. He wanted Little Sunshine to come out so he could _play._  
  
He paced back and forth along the treeline, tail flicking in annoyance. Should he just go in and snatch Little Sunshine away? Old Dorea was too old and weak to fight back, anyways.  
  
 _No._ Little Sunshine would come out soon, and Tom would play with him when he did.   
  
A few more minutes passed, and the sky continued to darken. Stars twinkled in the sky, and the half moon shone down on the forest, illuminating it just enough to see a few feet ahead.  
  
For humans, at least. And Tom was _not_ human.  
  
The door opened, and Tom's entire body turned towards it, every bit of his attention focused on the boy leaving the cottage. Even in the dark, with his enhanced eyesight Tom was able to make out some features. Little Sunshine had a round face, and likely tan skin. Black hair curled wildly on Little Sunshine's forehead, and beneath large, round glasses, Tom was able to make out emerald eyes that almost _glowed_ in the moonlight.  
  
Tom was _enthralled._  
  
He resisted the urge to snatch Little Sunshine up then and there, and stepped back so that darkness cloaked him.   
  
Tom would follow and watch. And then, when the lights of the cottage vanished into the dark of the woods...  
  
They would _play._

* * *

Harry walked along the path, glancing nervously at the dark sky. It was dark, and he could hardly see five feet in front of him.   
  
The hooting of owls made him tenser. It was scary, being out at night without an adult. This was his first time going to Grammy Dorea's house on his own.  
  
His home was about thirty minutes away. It would be a long, scary walk for Harry.  
  
He jumped when a twig snapped somewhere to his left, and Harry turned that way, eyes frantically scanning the darkness. Nothing was visible.  
  
Behind him, the lights of Grammy Dorea's cottage had vanished into the night. Had Harry really walked that far already?  
  
Something red flashed in the darkness, and Harry yelped, feet automatically moving swiftly in a run. His yellow cape fluttered around him as he fled from whatever _that_ had been.  
  
Was it a monster, like Uncle Siri had told him dwelled in the forest? Harry didn't want to find out if the monster was friendly or not.  
  
Was Harry just imagining it, or was something _breathing down his neck_ as he ran? He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't look back. He forced himself to run faster.  
  
A scream clawed it's way out of his throat as his boot caught on a root sticking out of the ground, sending him tumbling in the dirt. Harry's ankle _throbbed,_ and he whimpered into the dirt. Everything was aching, and he was scared. Should he stay there, and hope whatever _it_ was left him alone?   
  
Harry tensed when he heard soft footsteps behind his crumpled form. Whatever _it_ was, it was right there.

* * *

Tom watched Little Sunshine run as if his life depended on it after Tom flashed his eyes. It was an expected reaction. Tom was amused at Little Sunshine's speed. He was quite fast.  
  
But Tom was much, _much_ faster.   
  
He easily caught up with Little Sunshine, practically on his heels. Tom hardly made a sound, but allowed his breath to puff across the nape of the boy's neck. The yellow hood had fallen when Little Sunshine had begun running, the sudden movement making it fly back.  
  
Tom felt his amusement grow as Little Sunshine ran faster. He was quite cute, thinking he could escape Tom.  
  
And then Little Sunshine _tripped,_ tumbling to the dirt with a gut-wrenching scream, and Tom was slowing to a stop. He instantly caught sight of the way Little Sunshine's ankle was twisted awkwardly, and stepped closer.   
  
Little Sunshine tensed as Tom approached, but Tom ignored it. It seemed their game was over, and his Little Sunshine needed help.   
  
He crouched, leaning in to turn Little Sunshine over, but Tom froze when he caught a whiff of a sharp and _dangerously_ delicious scent. His mouth was almost watering, and he suddenly felt very hungry, despite having eaten not that long ago.  
  
Why did Little Sunshine suddenly look absolutely _delectable?_  
  
Before Tom realized what he was doing, he was on top of Little Sunshine, hands on either side of the trembling boy's head. Little Sunshine was face-down, and Tom wasn't sure he liked that, but he didn't much feel like turning Little Sunshine over.  
  
He caught another whiff of the mouthwatering scent, and his stomach clenched with hunger.  
  
Surely Little Sunshine wouldn't mind if Tom just took a _bite?_

* * *

Harry was trembling. Something was on him, he knew, but he couldn't focus. Everything felt numb except for the steady throbbing of _pain_ in his ankle.   
  
Harry hardly registered the feel of his cloak being torn along his right shoulder, and the shirt beneath tearing as well. Chilly air hit his formerly warm skin, jolting him out of his dazed state.  
  
Warm air puffed across his now bare skin, making him shiver. Harry was opening his mouth to- what, ask it to _get off?_ \- when something sharp grazed his shoulder. Harry gasped, and made a move to scramble away, despite his likely broken or sprained ankle, but suddenly the being above him let all of it's weight fall on Harry, forcing him down.  
  
Harry tried to kick his legs, but his ankle hurt too much to do so. He managed to let out a piercing scream, before a _hand_ covered his mouth.  
  
...Whatever was on him was _human?_  
  
Or, it at least had the hand of one.  
  
And then, sharp _teeth_ - _because those were teeth, no matter how sharp they were_ -sunk into his shoulder, and Harry was screaming into the palm, back arching with pain. Tears stung his eyes, dripping down onto his skewed glasses which dug painfully into his face.  
  
Was he doing to die? It _hurt hurt hurt_ and Harry was _sobbing_ into the hand as the teeth sunk in further.   
  
Harry was _scared._

* * *

Tom could feel Little Sunshine trembling violently beneath him, releasing sobs muffled into Tom's hand that he had at some point covered Little Sunshine's mouth with. Tom didn't exactly remember when he had done so, though.   
  
The rich taste of blood was thick on his tongue, and Tom couldn't help but sink his fangs in further, tail automatically wagging behind him. His eyes were half-lidded with pleasure.   
  
Little Sunshine tasted _exquisite._  
  
Reluctantly, Tom extracted his teeth from Little Sunshine's shoulder. Immediately, blood began dripping down Little Sunshine's shoulder and into the dirt.  
  
Still half out of it, Tom lapped at the wound, savoring the taste. Little Sunshine had stopped screaming, so he let his hand lower. Only a few whimpers escaped.  
  
Pleased, Tom nuzzled against the nape of Little Sunshine's neck. If possible, he'd be purring.   
  
Slowly regaining his control, Tom reluctantly pushed himself off of Little Sunshine, sitting next to the smaller boy. He could see that Little Sunshine's body was wracked with fearful trembles, and the blood was still dripping from the wound Tom made. The wound would scar, but Little Sunshine wouldn't _die._  
  
Little Sunshine's ankle was clearly broke, and the boy was in no way capable of moving himself.   
  
What would happen if Tom just...left him there?  
  
Likely, a monster in a nearby territory wound scent the blood, and rush to prey upon his Little Sunshine.  
  
That was not an option.  
  
So, Tom steeled himself, ignoring Little Sunshine's mouthwatering scent with great difficulty, and gathered the trembling boy in his arms with ease, careful not to disturb his wounds.   
  
Tom would take care of Little Sunshine, and even when he was all healed up, Tom wouldn't let him go.   
  
A glance down told him Little Sunshine was likely in shock. That was fine. He wouldn't be able to resist, that way.  
  
Satisfied, Tom headed back to his cottage, holding the boy close.


End file.
